theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Ol' Whatshisname
Good Ol' Whatshisname is a four subplotted episode. Plots ﻿Good Ol' Whatshisname Chickenbark plans to win a contest to find out all of the customers' names in Burger Barn but it's hard to get the name of a mysterious old customer; Wha Zit Too Yah. Speak No Evil Footage from episode Speak No Evil. Speechless in Japan Because Tohru messed with the Zodiac Jewel, all of the zodiacs (including from Zodiac Masters) lose their English speaking voices and they only talk in their animal voices. The only one who are immuned is Hiro, Ayame and Akito. Wizard Swears Mokuba uses wizard swears after hearing Harry Potter using them but he gets into alot of trouble. Sponsors At the beginning of the episode, Ringo Starr (one of the living Beatles; known for his big nose) is seen saying "This episode is sponsered by..." and then it shows a Coca Cola commercial and after that Ringo appears dressed as Simon Cowell saying that this is also sponsered by "Rosie O'Donald", "Moesha" and "Al Gore Jr." (the former vice president). He also mentions the guest starrs and shows a projection for the episode. Guest stars *Riverdance - Hiro's Backup Dancers *Ken Griffey Jr. - Mokuba's Baseball Coach Trivia/Goofs/Allusions *Speak No Evil, Speechless in Japan and Wizard Swears all have to do about speaking. *First appearance of Wha Zit Too Yah. *A karaoke version of Versus can be heared in the elevator where Kyo, Yuki and Kagura are in. *This episode was banned because of vulgar languages. *Kyo and Yuki seems to communicate with each other with or without english voices meaning they have a change of heart. *Hiro is seen doing the Thriller. *This episode is a sponsor for Rosie McDonald, Al Gore, Mosease and Bernie Baxter. Guest appearances of Riverdance (during Hiro's montage) and Ken Griffey Junior when Mokuba plays baseball. *Closed captions automatically appear in the episode to translate the zodiacs' dialogue. *When Yuki and Kyo speak, speech bubbles with sketches of dialogue appear instead of words. *When chaging clothes, Hiro chases to look like Goku from Dragon Ball, Tron Guy, Chubaca, John Lennon, Mahata Gandhi, Nelson Mandela and Alfalfa from the Little Rascals. *Sparky is seen wearing a toga when playing the drums but after that, he's not wearing the toga even when he's still drumming. *Wha Zit Too Yah is a pun of "what's it too ya?" *Sparky can play the drums. *Chickenbark gets out at November 5, 2020 since he's being punished for 10 years. *Instead of snorting like a boar, Kagura speaks like a cat, in order to impress Kyo to love her. *Why is Yuki speaking like a cat if he's a mouse? *Yuki, Kagura and Kyo are bilingual since they speak cat. *Chickenbark has been scholled and yelled by people three times making him the least likable character in the show. *When Chickenbark said "It's not what it seems", the lip syncing technique did not match the mouth. *How can Duncan's parole officer can hit Chickenbark so easily? His head is spiked from chicken grease. The stick could have broke. *How can the stane just magically disappear after he went outside of Burger Barn? *First appearance of Wha Zit Too Yah. *Songs: "Dragon Soul" by Vic Mongola and Sean Schemmel, "Star Wars Theme", "And Your Birds Can Sing", "Gypsy Rap", "Nelson Mandela", "You're Mother Was a Beautiful Baby", "Help" and "I Want to Hold your Hand". This episode is known for it's eight whole songs. The song Thriller was played too but it was instrumental music instead of the actual track. Quotes *'Chickenbark:' Hello, can I get you anything else, miss... *'Women:' Since when do you give two shrimps about customer service, mr. Grouchy chicken pants? *'Chickenbark:' [jumps from table to table saying all the customers' names] Let's see. Halbret, Norma, Isabelle, Gus, Chas, Pelar, Jess, Cara, Ivy, Harv, Mable, Mavis-- [crawls up to Suzie who is eating her food] And your name is-- Little Suzie, correct? *'Suzie: '''Yes, and you'd also be correct in saying you ruined my food with your sweat, you nitwit! [''walks away] *'Kevin': He's the ticket to your prize. *'Chickenbark': [shoves Wrath] Out of the way, loser. [runs over to Tooya] Um, hello. My name is Chickenbark. [Customer #4 looks at him with an annoyed face] Uh, so, what's your name? *'What Zit Tooya': What's it to ya? *'Chickenbark': Uh, it's just that I was going to-- enter your name in our sweepstakes! [takes out paper and pen] So, what should I put down? *'What Zit Tooya': [gulps] First and last name? *'Chickenbark': Sure. *'What Zit Tooya': Yeah, why don't you write this on your form. What's it-- [inhales deeply] --to ya?! Now leave me alone! [eats his food as Wrath walks over]